


This Is Why Archangels Shouldn't Drink (Main story)

by trixter201



Series: The Archangels are coming! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Angel Mating, Angel Sam, Angst, Drunk Angels, Drunk Michael, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Good Big Brother Lucifer, Human Dean, Human Sam, Hurt Dean Winchester, Lucifer is not evil, M/M, Not, Ok well kinda, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Protective Sam Winchester, Smut, Soul Bond, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets hammered and does some stupid shit lets just say Dean suffered some major consequences that may not actually be consequences I guess you can look at it as a blessing or a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little Drunken Fun

Michael was listening to his annoying younger siblings argue and prepare for the apocalypse. Thing is, Michael didn't want to fight Lucifer he already made that mistake once and he still regretted it. He could only stand the annoying blabber of the younger angels for so long before he gave up and flew to earth. When he took a vessel 'a young man around 20 quite attractive with blond hair and blue eyes' He flew to a bar. He wondered what humans liked so much about places like this they smell and have vulgar activities going on in the restrooms. He also noticed that there were 4 or 5 demons in the bar too. He quickly buried his grace as deep as it would go so the abominations wouldn't know it was him. He sat down at the bar and ordered one drink then another, then another, the another, ok lets just say 4 bars and 70 shots later Michael was somewhere in- nevermind he had no clue. He was pretty drunk and so was the guy next to him but not as drunk as Michael. It took Michael about 30 seconds to realise that the guy was talking to him and that he was SHIT! Dean Winchester! Although he didn't know what was being said he had studied humans enough to know that Dean was flirting with him. They drunk talked for about 30 minutes before Dean said "So do you wanna go back to my place?" "Shhuurrree" Michael slurred and nearly fell over as he stood up. Dean and Michael walked to a motel and entered a room. Michael was suddenly slammed into a wall and kissed. He froze up before he realised what was happening and then relaxed into the kiss.

 

Dean pulled Michael over to the bed and began to undress Michael who seemed to have no idea what to do. "Are you a virgin?" Dean asked in a drunken slurred voice "Yeeah" Michael replied "Awesome" When they were both naked Dean laid Michael onto the bed and he began to grab for the lube he had in his back pocket 'Why it was in his back pocket I will never know or understand' He squirted the lube onto his fingers and began to slowly push a first finger into Michael (BY THE WAY he does not know that it is Michael at this point in time) Michael's cry of pain and pleasure is swallowed by Deans kiss. Dean began to pump the first finger which quickly added to a second then a third. He kept going until he hit a bundle of nerves that caused Michael to wail in pleasure. He pressed that over and over until Michael came with a silent scream. Dean finally began to ather up his hard on and slowly pushed into Michael. Michael sobbed softly in pleasure "I C-cant to-too much!" "Shh I got you" Dean said as he pushed himself all the way in and began to slowly move Michael continued to sob at the over stimulation Dean was giving him. He began to cry out with every thrust and screamed in pleasure when Dean rammed into his prostate over and over. Michael began to feel it building again. He also felt his grace reaching out for the human. As Michael came a second time he placed his hand on Deans hip and felt as his grace burned a mark into Deans soul. Michael's grace expanded and the drunkenness wore off as his grace got stronger. He eventually realized that 1) He was still naked 2)Dean was naked 3) Dean had 6 wings sprouted from his back 4) He had mated Dean Winchester. What is it humans say in situations like this? Oh Yes that's it! "WELL FUCK" Michael shouted. He snapped his fingers and Dean was now fully clothed and so was he. 

 

Michael laid Dean on his stomach and began to groom Dean's wings the first and largest set were pure silver, the second set was white with silver tips and flecks of gold everywhere, the third set and the smallest were pure gold with specks of silver here and there. Michael straightened all of the feathers and cleaned out all the blood and took out all the loose feathers. When he was finished he waited for Dean to wake up. He heard a buzzing and realised that is must be Dean's phone, he looked over and saw that it was 'Sammy' calling Dean. he ignored the call and he prepared for when Dean would wake up. Considering how Dean had reacted to the other angels he figured that this was not going to be very pretty. Michael was also worried because Dean was now an Archangel and was equal power to his. How that was possible he didn't know nut there was not changing it.

 

***************

 

A few hours later

 

***************

When Dean woke up he felt very different, not a bad different. He felt at peace and lighter in every way. He sat up and immediately noticed something was wrong. He felt something at the base of his shoulders, he lifted his arms to stretch and he felt it. He looked behind him and he saw 6 fucking huge ass WINGS sticking out of hid goddamn back! He turned and saw that there was another person in the room but he didn't look human he looked like a ball of light. the man/light bulb ball thingy was talking to him but he couldn't understand a word it was saying. Dean began to freak out "Who are you? What do you want? Why do I have fucking wings?" he asked in a panic

Michael was trying to calm dean down but Dean seemed to not be able to understand him. That's when Dean started yelling in enochian that Michael realized he porblably could only understand enochian. 

 

***************

Conversation in enochian 

**************

 

M- "Dean you need to calm down"  
D- "CALM DOWN!? I HAVE FUCKING WINGS"  
M- "Yes I see that but as soon as you calm down you should be able to remember english"  
D- "What are you talking about? We are talking arnt we"  
M- "Yes but we are speaking enochian, the language of the angels"  
D- "FUCKING GREAT that means your an angel, well then, which feathery douche are you?"  
M- "Michael"  
D- "WHAT!?"  
M- "YES OK NOW CALM DOWN SO I CAN EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED"

***********

Back to English

*************

Dean sat down on the bed and nodded his head that he was listening he was finally calming down just a little. He seemed to be able to understand English again but his brain was now loaded with a bunch of new info like every monster, every angel and their history, how to do all this angel shit (flying, healing, smiting, blocking grace so no one can tell hes an angel), etc. He was basically all knowing now. Michael sighed " So I was in a meeting with my siblings on how to kill Lucifer when I left because I couldn't stand listening to them laugh and joke about how I wa about to fight to the death with my favorite brother. So I came to Earth and got very drunk, you just happened to show up at the bar I was in. We talked you got drunk, we had sex, then I accidentally mated you and tuned you into a basically all powerful all knowing Archangel." Dean was speechless his new angelic brain knew what a mating claim was and it was irreversable. He also knew what it meant. He was now tied to Michael for the rest of their lives. (Basically all eternity... immortal Archangels). He also knew that he would be able to feel Michael's emotions no matter where the other was and be able to mind communicate as the bond got stronger. 

 

"OK" Dean could feel Michael's hope that Dean would accept this and his fear that Dean would reject him "woah woah woah, Michael you need to calm down dont worry I wont reject you I know how bad that would be for you and me both." Michael was about to speak as Dean felt relief turn to confusion "When you turned me into an angel you kinda gave me an all knowing brain. He He" "Dean I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I-" "Shhhh" Dean said as he pulled Michael into a hug. Dean could feel regret, confusion, fear, worry, hope, and love pour through the bond. He could feel all of Michael's insecurities in his mind. He slowly sent soothing emotions through the bond to calm Michael, its funny how Dean was the one whose fucking species changed and hes the on soothing an Archangel. "So what now?" Dean asked as soon as he got Michael some what calmer. "Well I guess I have to keep going with they apo-" "NO! I will not let you destroy earth with your little bitch fight with Lucifer! I will do everything in my power to make sure the apocalypse is avoided" Michael sighed "Your right Dean" Dean looked so suprised to find that Michael was already yielding. He expected a more difficult fight than that. "No Dean listen, I never wanted to fight Lucifer but I felt like it was no longer in my hands, I may be an Archangel but heaven it jus too difficult for me to handle alone, Now I get why father left" They both chuckled lightly "Well Dean, what now" "Well I am going to supress my grace and pretend t be human and go back to hunting, I could be your secret weapon" dean chuckled "Thats actually a good idea Dean, I must return to heaven now but call me if you need anything" Michael flew off withought another word 'Damn angels' 'Dean I can hear you, mated remember *Chuckle*' 'Shit' Dean looked around his room for his cell phone 'Missed call from Sammy' "Shit Sams gotta be freaking out by now"

***********

Phone Call

***********  
"Hey Sam"  
"Dean hey I have a new case for us to look at"  
"Alright Sam where are you again"  
"I am in South Dakota but the case is in Virginia I am pretty sure its a vamp nest"  
"Alright im on my way"


	2. Trickster? NOT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has gone back to hunt with Sam. It has been three weeks since he was turned into an angel. Sam has started to suspect something is different about Dean. Dean is still seeing Michael and they have actually grown pretty close now. Dean, Sam, and Castiel are on the hunt trying to track down people who could help. This chapter takes place at the Trickster Case.

Dean and Sam focus:

 

When Sam and Dean arrived at the address they heard over the radio they did not expect what they saw. There was just an empty warehouse 'Michael' 'yes Dean?' 'Hey there is something really off about this case I think i'm dealing with a trickster' 'Do you need my assistance?' 'No I just wanted to tell you, just in case, this feels so familiar my angle and hunter senses are freaking out.' 'Dean maybe I should join you?' 'No its ok ill call you if I can't handle it' 'As you wish' Dean and Sam walked into the warehouse and were struck dumb when they realized they were in a hospital. "What the hell?" 'Michael can you hear me' 'Michael?' well shit he was completely cut off from his mate and to be honest it didn't feel very good. Dean looked around a little more and he read a sign that said 'Seatle Mercy Hospital' "Sam!" 'What Dean" "Its doctor sexy! WE are IN DOCTOR SEXY!" "Dean what are you talking about" "Sam I am talking about the TV show doctor sexy!" Sam just stares at Dean with an eyebrow raised. "Its a guilty pleasure" Dean says quickly with a blush. They both began to walk around when Dean abruptly stopped and turned "Oh my god Sam its Doctor Sexy! be cool be cool!" "Doctor" "Doctor" Dean replied "can you please-" Dean drifted off looking down over doctor sexy. Something felt very off then he looked down tennis shoes NOT COWBOY BOOTS Dean acted quickly and slammed the trickster into the wall using part of his angel strength to move him. 

 

"Your not doctor sexy" This being was way too powerful to be a trickster as well. The man shifted back into a shorter brunet with curly hair and golden eyes. 'Ya got me! What gave it away though?" "The part about doctor sexy that makes him sexy is that he wears cowboy boots not tennis shoes" Sam coughed down a laugh behind him "shut it Sam" Dean turned back to the fake trickster but with a snap of his fingers they were in a game show "FUCK"

 

*********

 

Michael POV:

 

As soon as the bond closed off Michael knew something was wrong, if it had just been closed after a fight then it would be different. But he could feel Deans nervousness when Dean was warning him something was amiss with this certain case. Michael was currently sitting with his siblings he had just given a speech on how he would not fight Lucifer unless he left no other way. This caused all of his siblings to immediately set into a heated debate. Michael groaned as he leaned back. He was worried about Dean but he knew that Dean was just as powerful as him and could kick ass if he needed to. Michael sat back and listened to the continuous bickering of his younger siblings. This was gonna be a long day

 

************

 

Dean and Sam focus: (Takes place when Sam is turned into Impala)

 

"Sam?" Dean called out he could tell they were still in the pocket dimension but he had to put on a show. "Sam?" Dean called as he sat in Impala "Dean" Well fuck that bastard turned Sam into his Baby. "Where are you?" "I don't know, aw crap! I don't think we killed the trickster" Dean now knew that it was actually an angel that was doing this and not a trickster. "I don't think this is a trickster Sam, Cas said hes too powerful and you saw how he reacted when we talked about Lucifer and Michael fighting" They drove back in silence Dean had a plan. 

 

When they arrived at a small clearing they made a circle of holy oil and called the angel down "ALRIGHT YOU SON OF A BITCH! WE'LL DO IT!" When the angel arrived he stood just outside the holy fire. "We are not talking until Sam is back to normal" The angel groaned and took a few steps forward and snapped his fingers. "There all better you happy?" "No i'm not" Dean said as he lit the circle of fire surrounding the angel in holy oil. "How come the stake didn't kill you" Sam asked 'oh my god how am I related to him' Dean thought as he smacked his hand against his forehead "Helllo trickster!" "Your not a trickster your an angel so stop pretending" The angel scoffed "WWHHHAAATTTT I have no idea what your talking about" "Oh cut the crap" The angel sighed and snapped his fingers and they were back in the warehouse with the angel still in a circle of holy fire. "So which angel are you Grumpy Sneezey or Douchie" "Gabriel, they call me Gabriel" Deans head snapped up, he had heard Michael talk about how much he missed his little brother Gabriel and blamed himself for running. Suddenly time froze Gabriel looked up with confusion and a little bit of fear. He was wondering what was happened when suddenly Dean stepped forward but Sam remained frozen. "Gabriel eh? I have heard a LOT about you" "Your not human" Gabriel accused "Well I thought that would be obvious by now, you know he talks about you a lot, he blames himself and despite what you think he really misses you" "who are you talking about" Gabriel asked fear now more evident in his voice. "In due time Gabriel, but now that I have actually run into you I can't just simply let you leave" "W- what are you going to do?" Gabriel asked with fear VERY evident in his voice

 

"Well i'm going to make sure I can always find you" "Your going to mark me?!" Gabriel yelped in a panic now turning in the circle searching for a way out even though there was no escape. "BE STILL" Dean commanded in Enochian using his grace to make the words powerful enough to bind the littlest Archangel. Gabriel collapsed in the center of the holy fire ring and could no longer move an inch. Dean put out the flames and started toward Gabriel. "P-please No don't" "Oh relax its not a mating mark I already have one" Gabriel only relaxed slightly "This will bind you too me so I will always be able to find you and we will be able to have mental conversations and I can feel your emotions, Exactly the same thing as a mating mark but with a more friendly meaning, It took me a week to figure out how to do this and it helped that my mate was so helpful" "Who is your mate?" Gabriel asked with a quiver in his voice feeling more confident but still very afraid. "Michael" Dean claimed as he placed his hand on Gabriel's hip carving his name with his grace. Dean felt guilty when Gabriel wailed in pain but continued. It only lasted about 20 seconds but it felt like an eternity to Gabriel. He had never felt such sharp and intense pain before. When it was over Gabriel had tears in his eyes that refused to let fall. Dean undid the command he had put on Gabriel but he still felt like he couldn't move. There was now a dull agony in his hip and Gabriel really didn't want to make it worse. Dean placed his hand on Gabriel's hip again but Gabriel flinched away. Dean sighed he deserved that, "I wont hurt you I promise" Dean said as he rested his palm on his mark carved into Gabriel's hip healing the mark so it barely showed and it was no longer painful.

 

Gabriel sighed in relief and Dean could feel many emotions pouring off of Gabriel; anxiety, fear, loneliness, desperation, relief basically Gabriel just needed a hug. Dean pulled Gabriel into a hug "Everything is gonna be ok now Gabriel, I promise" If Dean would look at how Gabriel was acting and didn't know Gabriel he would think that he was a young teenager that had abandonment issues. "Your an asshole you know that" Gabriel smirked putting his mask back up and stepping away "Not so fast Gabriel" Gabriel froze and turned to face Dean again "I need you to go back in the circle of holy fire and you have to act like this didn't just happen." "And why would I do that?" "Gabriel do you want your older brothers to have a fight to the death or not" Gabriel shook his head "Then I suggest you don't mess with my plan" "OK fine" Gabriel turned and walked back into the circle of holy oil that Dean reset on fire. Dean snapped "As in Gabriel the Archangel?" Sam asked with disbelief "Guilty!" 'Dean! Dean! are you alright!?!? I have been trying to contact you for hours' Dean heard Michael yell though the bond Sam looked at him with concern "Im good Sam I need to step out for a minute make sure he brings Cas back and don't deep fry him" Dean said as he walked out of the warehouse.

 

**************

Michael POV:

 

As soon as Michael could feel Dean he flipped 'Dean! Dean! are you alright!?!? I have been trying to contact you for hours' Michael pushed through the bond 'Yeah i'm fine I was trapped in a pocket demension he...he' Michael was confused a trickster would not be powerful enough to produce that amount of power. 'Ya I know Mike it wasn't a trickster' 'What was it Dean?' (No answer) 'Umm well I am about to tell you something and you cant freak out and you have to promise you wont come here' 'Dean whats going on?' Michael asked with wary voice 'Promise me Michael!' Dean shouted through the bond suprising Michael 'You have my word my love' Michael said hesitantly 'Well I kinda sorta umm' 'Dean pleas continue' 'I ran into Gabriel' 'WHAT!? IS HE OK? WHERE IS HE? HOW DID YOU FIND HIM? CAN I SEE HIM' 'well that's the thing Mike he seems to think you hate him and want him dead' 'NO I would never!' 'Yeah you and I know that but he doesn't ok, I put that mark that we worked on together on him and I will be able to contact him and this time he cant hide' 'Will he speak with me?' 'Well you guys can speak sure but not today he ir really afraid right now because I put my mark on him, he seems to understand that it has no meaning its just that I can contact and find him whenever but he still treats me as though he has been claimed and I will start beating him any second' 'Yes Gabriel was always quite emotional' 'I have to go before Sam suspects anything but we can talk later maybe have a little visit' 'Ok Dean' 

 

Michael didn't know what to think they had found Gabriel! it took so long but now Dean found him. Michael was excited that he would get to see Gabriel again soon but he couldn't help but wonder, Why did Gabriel think Michael wanted to kill him?

**************

Dean POV:

 

One super long lecture later the Winchesters had Cas back and they were leaving the warehouse. As they were walking out Dean yelled at Gabriel one last time but in his mind said 'Michael wishes to speak with you and see you' Dean felt fear and aprehention come across the bond 'I, I don't know' 'I can assure you he does not want to kill you, actually he knows your here right now and I asked him to stay away and he has, if he wanted you dead he would have already burst down the doors' 'Ok I will speak with him just give me a when and where and ill be there' 'Ok I will let you know, thank you Gabriel' Dean moved to turn on the sprinklers as he finished his out loud lecture and inward conversation. He made sure the circle was being put out before he walked out and got into Impala. He closed the door and began to drive 'Michael he said yes' Den could feel excitement and nervousness pour through the bond he chuckled to himself and turned up the radio.


	3. Scars of the Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Michael talk and figure out some issues. Dean and Castiel get into a little bit of trouble... OK OK A LOT OF TROUBLE!!! Lucifer is intorduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter but you guys will understand soon!

A few Days Later:

 

 

Gabriel was a little nervous about meeting with Michael. He was sitting in the booth of the restaraunt that Dean had told him to go to. Gabriel couldn't take it he stood to leave and walked out the door. A flap of wings alerted Gabriel that Michael was behing him. "Skipping out on our reunion brother?" Michael asked with a smirk "Can you blame me?" Gabriel asked with a growl. The last time the two had seen each other was before Lucifer fell when Michael asked him to come and fight for him. When Gabriel had refused Michael had attacked him and had gut into Gabriel's wing bases with a swipe that Gabriel had tried to dodge. Gabriel had taken off as fast as he could and landed collapsing at the edge of heaven. Gabriel didn't look back he just jumped. 

 

 

"Gabriel I am so sorry, I was jealous, hurt, betrayed and that made me lash out on you. I just hope that one day you can forgive me" Michael said softly looking at his feet. Gabriel pulled Michael into a hug "I forgave you a long time ago Mikey I just thought you hated me and wanted me dead so I never came home" "Really" Michael asked like a lost child "Really" Gabriel replied. Gabriel and Michael talked for hours until 'GABRIEL I NEED YOU NOW' came across his bond with Dean. "Ill be back" Gabriel said before vanishing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiels POV:

 

Castiel had been noticing that something was off about Dean. It had been like that for a few weeks but it was getting more and more suspicious. Dean seemed to not sleep as much and when he didn't eat anything but burgers and pie, not that it was unusual for Dean but it was really only those two food items. Plus Castiel noticed something off about Gabriel when Dean stared at him Gabriel actually looked afraid of Dean. Why would an Archangel be afraid of a human? It made absolutely no sense. Castiel had only many fond memories of Gabriel but it was back when he was a fledgling and he can barley remember now.

 

The last one he ever had of Gabriel was when Lucifer and Michael were fighting and Castiel got caught up in their path and Gabriel pushed him out of the way but he got hurt in the process. The fear in Gabriel's eyes when he looked at his older brothers was matching the fear that Gabriel had when he looked at Dean. This caused great concern to Castiel so he was beginning to watch Dean more closely.

 

When Dean and Sam got in the Impala Castiel entered too and sat in the back. Dean seemed really suspicious but he would not say anything until he thought that it was necessary. "So Sam you got a hunt?" Dean asked as he pulled onto the highway. "Umm well there is two and they both seem really bad so I think we need to split up Dean. "Sam why cant we just do one then the other" "Because Dean this one is in Arizona and the other one is in Michigan." "Oh ok well the ill take the one in Michigan and you and Castiel can take the one in Arizona" "Dean i'm meeting another group of hunters in Arizona you take Cas with you to Michigan"

 

Dean POV:

 

It would have been so much easier if Dean could just go alone then he could use his powers. UGH now he has to let Castiel do all the work. Well just fucking great. This was going to be a long hunt.

A few hours later:

Sam had just dropped Dean and Castiel off at a motel near the last attack. Castiel and Dean walked in and got a room as far away from the others as possible. Dean got out Sam's laptop (Sam insisted) and began to research even though he already knew what it was. It had all the typical signs of a werewolf but something did feel very off. 'Hey mike' 'Hello Dean' 'I just wanted to tell you im going on another hunt that feels off and also you and Gabriel are meeting at the Roadhouse at 4:30 pm today ok? Gabriel already knows where it is and you and I went there a couple times' 'Thank you for letting me know Dean' Dean sighed and turned back to the computer and pretended to do research.

 

"I got it!" Dean shouted in fake triumph after pretending to research for half an hour. "Got what Dean?" "Cas I think its a werewolf all the stuff matches, its perfect timing too because the sun will be going down in a few hours so we have a perfect amount of time to talk to witnesses and family members." "Ok Dean" "come on Lets get dressed Cas" Dean said as he readied his FBI badge and put on his suit "Alright Cas lets go"

 

*****************

 

 

A few hours later

 

 

*****************

 

Dean POV:

  


OK FIRST it was not 1 werewolf it was 13 like WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK. Castiel was cornered by about 7 and they were tearing into him and he was screaming.The other were attacking me. This FUCKING HURT!! There was no way he could finish this case without using his angel powers. You know what Fuck it! Castiel was going to figure it out soon anyway he was already suspicious of his interaction with Gabriel might as well before we both die! Dean released his powers and began smiting all of the werewolfs while Castiel stared in shock. Dean had only killed 3 "CAS I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP!" That snapped Castiel out of his trance

 

Castiel and Dean began taking on the rest of the werewolves killing all of them quickly. When they were done Dean was out of breath he had practiced with his powers but he never used them to that extent. Dean looked up and was slammed into a wall by Castiel knocking him out cold. 

 

 

****************

 

When Dean woke up he was surrounded by holy fire and he had a massive headache. Castiel stood on the outside of the ring of fire starring at him with a cold look. "Who are you and what did you do to Dean?" Castiel asked with fury "Cas its me please le-" Dean tried to explain but Castiel cut him off "LIAR" Castiel yelled using his grace to throw Dean into the holy fire wall. Dean screamed in agony as he felt the holy fire burn part of his back and part of his true form making it that much more painful. Dean dropped to the ground panting and wheezing.

 

 

"Cas please, please don't" Dean whimpered in pain and fear as Castiel raised his hand to throw Dean into the fire wall again. 'GABRIEL I NEED YOU NOW' Dean screamed in his mind right as Castiel threw Dean into the wall again. Dean screamed in agony as he felt his wing base of his true form hit the fire. Dean started seeing black spots nearly fainting from the pain. "Cas stop" Dean cried weakly. Dean continued plead with Castiel in enochian he wasn't sure Castiel could hear him. Dean felt like his back was on fire this felt worse then hell he kept telling himself. Dean couldn't move from his spot on the ground. Moments later as Castiel was about to throw him again Gabriel appeared. 'Don't hurt him Gabriel' Gabriel listened to Dean and flung Castiel against a tree pinning him with his grace. 

 

 

Gabriel walked over to Dean putting out the ring of holy fire "Dean, Dean are you ok?" "G-gabe?" "Yeah its me, where does it hurt?" "Wing B-Base, D-Don't tell him" Dean whispered weakly "Don't tell who?" Gabriel asked with concern in his voive"Michael" Dean whispered before he finally let the blessed darkness that had been creeping on him take him under.

 

***************

 

 

Castiel POV:

 

 

"Gabriel? What are you doing here? who is that?" Castiel asked with anger and confusion. He was hurt that Gabriel left without at least saying goodbye all those millenia ago. He and Gabriel used to be very close when Castiel was a fledgeling "First off Cassie i'm here because I was called here. Second that IS DEAN you fucking dumb ass. Was it really necessary to slam him into FUCKING HOLY FIRE!" Castiel flinched at his brothers angry tone. "You are lucky it was me who found you to here if it was him you would have been blown from existence. Luckily Dean called ME rather than him." "Who is him?" Castiel asked quietly

 

"It is not my place to tell you that" Gabriel said in a hurry and looked up at the sky then back down with panic "Castiel you need to follow me now and help me get Dean out of here or you are screwed" Gabriel said with slight panic in his voice. "And your like his best friend thats why he called ME instead of him, he doesn't want you to get shish kabobed so HURRY" Gabriel yelled running at Dean and releasing Castiel. Castiel became fully alert with the panic in his older brothers voice. Castiel ran towards Dean and Gabriel and he lifted Dean and took off following Gabriel. 

 

 

When they landed Castiel looked around. They were in a small house by the looks of it. "Can you please explain to me whats going on" Castiel asked exasperated. Gabriel looked up from Dean "Dean will tell you when he wakes up." Gabriel stated seriously and continued with his work. Castiel suddenly heard an angry scream come across 'angel radio' 'WHERE IS HE' The voice screamed in anger and worry. Gabriel paled. "Fuck" he said with panic and scrambled to continue healing Dean as much as he could before Castiel and Gabriel were suddenly thrown across the room. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" A voice that Castiel needed a moment to recognize the voice. Michael!


	4. Lost and Found

Previous:

 

 

When they landed Castiel looked around. They were in a small house by the looks of it. "Can you please explain to me whats going on" Castiel asked exasperated. Gabriel looked up from Dean "Dean will tell you when he wakes up." Gabriel stated seriously and continued with his work. Castiel suddenly heard an angry scream come across 'angel radio' 'WHERE IS HE' The voice screamed in anger and worry. Gabriel paled. "Fuck" he said with panic and scrambled to continue healing Dean as much as he could before Castiel and Gabriel were suddenly thrown across the room. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" A voice that Castiel needed a moment to recognize the voice. Michael!

 

 

*******************

 

 

Michael scrambled over to where Dean was still passed out. "Gabriel what happened?" Michael was panicking. Dean was just as powerful as him maybe more and he was knocked out on a bed. Castiel just looked on confused. "Michael can you please put us down" Gabriel said as if he was talking to a wounded animal. Michael nodded as if coming out of a trance and released his hold on both of them. Castiel and Gabriel both fell to their knees when they were released but they quickly recovered. "Gabriel what happened to Dean?" Michael asked in a too calm voice.

 

 

Gabriel saw right through it, Michael was about to kill someone if they didn't tell him what happened to his mate. Michael looked suddenly at Castiel throwing him into the wall. "You are the one who was with him last. What happened!" Castiel gulped and looked at Michael. "He used angelic abilities and I was worried that he was being possesed by an angel. I trapped him in holy fire and asked him to tell me who he was. When he claimed to be Dean I called him a liar because I thought my best friend was gone, and then I kinda threw him into the holy fire. twice"

 

 

Michael looked at Castiel with rage "YOU WHAT" Michael roared causing Dean to stir but not fully wake up. Gabriel placed himself by Dean, Cassie was on his own. There was absolutely nothing he could do now. Wait! There was "Dean you need to get up, wake up Dean or your mates gonna shish kabob Castiel. Wake up Dean" Gabriel whispered into Dean's ear urgently. Dean was starting to stir more and more and more. Gabriel looked over Michael had thrown Castiel across the room and was staling toward him, angel blade in hand going for the kill. Castiel wasn't afraid when he looked at Michael. Whatever Michael did he definitely deserved.

 

 

Dean opened his eyes weakly "Gabe?" "Dean listen you need to talk to Michael he's gonna kill Castiel if you don't stop him" "You told?" Dean asked accusingly in a voice that said 'I thought you were my friend' "No Dean I didn't I swear but right now you need to help Castiel" Dean sat up when he heard Castiel cry out as Michael slashed his arm with an angel blade. Dean struggled to get to his feet and groaned when he felt his back light up with pain. "Gabe can you heal that a little more I can barely stand" Dean whispered. Gabriel nodded and pushed as much grace as he could into healing Dean. 

 

 

Deans body was healed but his true form was still burned pretty bad, but not bad enough to the point where he couldn't walk. Dean walked slowly behind Michael and winced as Michael picked up Castiel by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Dean put his hand on Michael's shoulder "Michael. Stop this. please" Michael hesitated before dropping Castiel to the ground. Michael turned and pulled Dean into a hug brushing Dean's wound making Dean yelp. Michael pulled back like he had been burned "Dean I'm sorry are you ok?" "Im. better, Gabriel healed me the best he could" Michael nodded and filled Dean with his grace healing Dean the rest of the way. 

 

 

Dean gave Michael a soft smile and pulled him into a kiss. It was passionate but short. Michael leaned into Dean and buried his face in Dean's neck. "I was so worried Dean, I couldn't find you because you never called out to me and all I could feel was your agony." Michael whispered into Dean's shoulder so no one else could hear "Why did you call for Gabriel and not me?" Michael asked sounding like he was on the verge of crying. Sadness, rejection, fear, and worry poured through the bond "Because you would have shish kabobed Castiel and he's my best friend" "But he HURT you" Michael stated with anger "I know, and it sucked, but honestly I kinda had it coming" Michael's hold on Dean loosened as Dean pulled away.

 

 

Dean walked over to Castiel who was starring at them with shock. He had not moved from his place on the floor. Gabriel just sat on the bed and fiddled his thumbs obviously eavesdropping but Dean didn't really care. Dean reached out his hand to Castiel who took it standing up. "I should have told you earlier Cas and I'm sorry." Dean said loud so Michael and Gabriel could hear him. Dean could feel Michael's Jealousy, worry, anger, relief coursing through the bond. He felt Gabriel's worry, relief, fear, and apprehension. Dean sent out an annoyed emotion to both of them, basically a 'shut up'. "Why didn't you tell me?" Castiel asked with a betrayed look in his eyes.

 

 

"I didn't tell anyone. The only reason I revealed myself to Gabriel is because Michael would never shut up about him" Dean felt a flare of embarrassment come from Michael and amusement from Gabriel. He rolled his eyes amused with their antics. "How did this happen?" Castiel asked. Dean blushed "Umm well I got drunk and Michael was drunk and we ended up at the same bar. Had sex and Michael drunk mated me and turned me into an archangel" Michael choked and Castiel's mouth dropped open. Dean could hear Gabriel laughing in the background. Dean blushed scratching the back of his head sheepishly he had never told anyone about that. 

 

 

Castiel still had his mouth dropped oped so Dean lifted a hand and closed Castiel's jaw with this pointer finger successfully closing Castiel's mouth and making Gabriel laugh even harder. Dean could feel both of them were very amused through the bond. "Does Sam know?" Castiel asked making Dean freeze. "*Sigh* No, No Cas he doesn't, because he would have he same reaction as you did" Dean shivered. He so did not need to get thrown into any more holy fire. Castiel looked at Dean with a guilty expression and raised one of his hands slightly. Deans eyes widened and he flinched away from Cas who put his hand down. 

 

 

Dean saw Michael scowl at Castiel who looked like he was about to cry. "I'm so sorry Dean" Castiel looked down. Dean walked over and pulled Castiel into a hug rolling his eyes when he felt Michael's jealousy. Dean sent back annoyance and Michael who looked blushed and walked over to the bed sitting down next to Gabriel. "Its ok Cas I would have done the same thing" Dean soothed and pulled away slowly. "So what now?" Gabriel asked and perked up. "Umm well we go back to what we were doing except now Castiel is in the loop and I have to tell Sam I cant lie to him any longer" Dean replied "Are you sure that's a good Idea Dean? We don't want a repeat of last time" Michael said scowling at Castiel. 'Michael Please' dean pleaded through their mind bond.

 

 

Michael grumbled but stayed silent. "No offence Dean-o but Michael's right one of us should come with you and Castiel" Gabriel added "Can we just all go because im not leaving my mate again so soon after that" Michael added voice turning sad. Dean couldn't help but feel guilty, this was all his fault. 'It is not your fault my love' Michael assured him through the bond feeling his guilt. "Alright then lets go" Dean said locating Sam and taking off. 

 

 

Flying hurt like a bitch! As soon as they reached Sam's location Dean collapsed breathing hard. "DEAN WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Sam yelled pulling out his angel blade that just happened to be the nearest weapon. "Hey Sammy" Dean groaned from the ground. Michael pulled Dean up and started checking him over 'Ill need to groom your wings later that's why flying was so painful, its been a few weeks' Dean nodded 'Thanks' "Dean! Cas!  what the hell is going on and why is Gabriel with you and who it THAT?" Sam yelled "Hey Sammy I have some explaining to do so i'm just gonna show you ok" Dean walked up to Sam and placed two fingers on Sam's head.

 

 

Dean had never tried this before but he knew how to do it. A few minutes later Sam was awake again. "Dude that explains a lot but there is some stuff I really don't need to see man." Sam said. Dean had shown him EVERYTHING, oops. "Sorry Sammy" Dean blushed Michael seemed to understand because he blushed too. Sam sighed and sat down "Ok so you Michael and Dean are mates. Your Michael" Sam pointed at Dean "Your officially adorable in my book" Sam pointed at Gabriel who glared "Michael and Dean have sex a LOT" Michael choked and Dean blushed "And you can be a scary ass son of a bitch" Sam pointed at Castiel who lowered his eyes in shame. 

 

 

"So your not freaking out?" Dean asked "No i'm good and Dean its a good plan by the way but it would never work, the one you were discussing with Michael and Gabriel, the other one though that's a really stupid idea but it might just work" All eyes were now on Dean "I wanted to go back to hunting with Sam and "Accidentally" run into Lucifer, then I call in you guys and we sit down and have a little chat" "Dean that's a horrible idea, Lucifer would kill you" Castiel exclaimed "Ugh hellooooo all powerful archangels" Gabriel pointed to Dean Michael and himself. 

 

 

"I agree with Dean it just might work" Michael stated 'Thank you babe' Dean thought to Michael who nodded. "Ok when do we start?" Sam asked "Right now" Dean replied snapping his fingers.


	5. LUCY I'M HOME!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter guys sorry haha if you guys are confused on anything just let me know in the comments!!!

Dean snapped Sam and himself into the impala and they began driving, Dean made sure to conceal his grace. His wings were hurting really bad and it was distracting him. Dean kept itching his back making Sam ask him if he was alright. Dean just ignored him and kept driving. Dean pulled into a gas stop and got out of the car "Sam do you want anything?" "Just a couple waters Dean thanks" Dean smiled and walked into the gas station. He was very happy that Sam wasn't pissed at him. He walked into the gas station store and walked down the food isle. Dean was grabbing water when something grabbed him and he saw black.

 

 

 

Dean woke up with his head pounding. He looked over and saw that Sam was tied to a chair mouth duct taped at the side of the room. Dean was in the center with his hands chained behind his back and feet chained together also with his mouth duct taped. Dean groaned to announce he was awake. He looked over at Sam who was also awake and looking at him with alarm. Dean winked to show that he was ok for now making Sam calm down a little. It didn't take too long for a few demons to come into the room checking over both Sam and Dean. The demons brought in more chains graved with Enochian and started towards Sam first. "What are you doing I'm human?" Sam asked making the demons laugh "The chains cut you off from praying to your stupid side kick angel and they also bind anything" Dean's eyes widened. If the demons put those chains on him he would be powerless and unable to contact Michael or Gabriel. 

 

 

 

Dean looked at Sam with alarm that made Sam just panic even more. "Who are you sons of bitches working for" The demons just smirked at him. "You will see soon Winchester" The demons spat. Dean squirmed as the demons put the Enochian graved chains around his wrists and feet removing the regular ones. "Oh and they reveal angelic powers or grace" The demon smirked at Dean again. "Dean your eyes!" "Shit" Dean cursed, he could feel his eyes glowing. The demons just laughed at his panic. "So what angel are you?" "I'm Dean" This seemed to annoy the demons, they pulled out an angel blade and slashed Deans arm. 

 

 

 

The demons questioned Dean for another hour the same questions over and over. Dean answered most of them truthfully but they didn't believe him so they just cut him anyway. Dean was in so much pain he could barely move the slashes over his body were leaking everywhere. Dean just laid in his spot on the ground he didn't even realize the demons were still talking until he was stabbed in the leg. Dean screamed for the first time since the torture began. The demons just laughed at him and continued to cut and stab him until there was a bright light and Lucifer appeared. 

 

 

 

Dean just laid on the ground panting tears running down his face as Lucifer killed the demons torturing him. Deans eyes still had a white blue glow to them. Lucifer walked over to Dean and knelt beside him "I promise I did not ask them to torture you" Lucifer said with a sigh. Dean exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. Lucifer undid the chains careful to avoid the stab wounds. As soon an the chains were gone Michael, Castiel, and Gabriel appeared. "DEAN" Michael yelled running to where Dean's head was cradled in Lucifer's arms. Michael started pushing his grace into Dean along with Gabriel and Lucifer while Castiel undid Sams chains then ran over to help. 

 

 

 

'Michael, Lucifer is not responsible for this, please talk to him' Michael nodded and continued to heal him. 'Gabriel make sure those two talk it out cause I probably won't be able to' Gabriel nodded his head. Dean let the darkness take him under. 

 

 

 

************

 

 

 

Dean woke up with sharp pains in his back, everything came back to him all at once and he shot awake jumping out of bed grabbing Sam and taking flight ignoring the shouts of his name. Dean's wings were on fire from flying but he made it to a beach in Chile before he crashed into the sand. He concealed his grace so no one could find him. Dean's breath picked up "Dean! Dean! Calm down its ok were fine were safe!" Sam soothed grabbing Dean and pulling him into a hug. "What happened?" If Sam heard the break in Dean's voice he didn't say anything. "Well when you passed out we all flew back to a hotel Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel talked it out and there is not going to be an apocalypse, Michael, Cas, and Gabe fixed Lucifer's wings because Castiel told them that they should, Cas so has the hots for Lucifer, The you woke up and freaked out grabbed me and flew us here." 

 

 

 

Dean nodded and took a deep breath. "Sam... I kinda can't fly back right now my wings really hurt and I need a minute before I see any of the god squad" Sam nodded "What will you do about your wings?" Dean frowned. "Hmm I guess Ill groom them" Dean sat down and manifested his wings. Sam gasped "Dean, your wings man, there amazing" Dean blushed "They look terrible Sammy" Dean began grooming his wigs and groaned when he couldn't reach the base of his wings "Uhhh Sam? Could you umm maybe kinda" Sam just shook his head with a smile "Sure Dean, what do I do?" "Just straighten out the bent feathers and pull out the ones that are loose or too messed up to be fixed" Sam nodded in agreement and started on Deans wings.

 

 

 

By the time Sam was done grooming Dean's wings Dean was fast asleep on the sand. Sam smiled "I pray to the Archangel Michael to get his feathery ass dow-" "Sam! We have been looking everywher-" "Shhh" Sam shushed Michael as he pointed at Dean who shifted in his sleep. Michael walked over to Dean and sat down next to him. "Dean" Michael whispered "Dean wake up" Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked at Michael. Dean felt tears run down his face as he threw himself into Michael's arms "Im sorry Michael" Michael repositioned Dean so he was straddling him facing Michael. Michael pulled Dean into a hug. "You did nothing wrong my love, you were amazing" Sam cleared his throat and looked at Michael.

 

 

 

Michael nodded and snapped his fingers sending Sam back to the others. Michael started rubbing his hands up and down Dean's back soothingly and pressed on a certain spot making Dean arch his back and making his wings manifest. Dean looked at Michael still upset but feeling a little better then earlier. Michael ran his hands through Dean's feathers soothingly and pulled Dean into a sweet loving kiss. When Michael pulled back to look into Deans eyes. "Its all over now my love, everything will be ok now" Dean nodded and laid his head on Michael's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

 

 

*****************

 

 

400 years later

 

 

****************

 

 

 

"ON YOUR MARK! GET SET! GOOOOOOOOOO" Dean's Daughter Alyssa yelled. Dean, Michael, Lucifer, Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel took off at full speed. They were supposed to fly to Antarctica and back. A few minutes later Dean returned followed by Michael, then Lucifer, then Castiel, then Sam, than Gabriel. "Suckers I win again!!!" Dean cheered "No fair Dean!! Gabriel and I only have three wings! You guys have 4!!! and Castiel's just slow!" "HEY" Castiel yelled mock pouting at the insult. Lucifer just laughed "Sam's just a sore loser my love" Lucifer said pulling Castiel into a kiss.

 

 

 

Alyssa ran up to Dean and whispered "Good job dad and I wont tell them you only used 2 of your wings for the race" Alyssa giggled and ran over to Lily and Mike (Castiel and Lucifer's son and daughter). Dean laughed, Alyssa was just like him Mary (Alyssa's twin) on the other hand was like Michael.  "Sammich don't be such a downer" Gabriel said jumping into Sam's arms and pulling him into a deep kiss. "GROSS UNCLE GABE!!!" Alyssa, Lily, and Mike yelled. Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear making him blush and nod. Gabriel and Sam vanished in a flap of wings.

 

 

 

 

Bella (Gabriel and Sam's only daughter *cough cough* so far) appeared and ran over to her cousins she whispered to all of them and they all looked at each other nodding and took off. Dean looked to Michael "Archangels" Michael just laughed rolling his eyes. "Come Dean its our turn to watch the kid's Castiel and Lucifer wanted a little *Coughs* alone time" Michael said wiggling his eyebrows "Oh forget the kids Alyssa can watch them she's 314 I think she can watch her sister and cousins, lets go have some of our own alone time" Dean put emphasis on 'alone time' wiggling his eyebrows. Dean laughed and took off. Michael growled and flew after him, he finally caught up to Dean in Porto Rico tackling him into the beach. "Challenge accepted" Michael laughed pulling Dean into a kiss.


End file.
